A Rose for a Rose
by TreeINAbottle
Summary: ...First fanfic ever... Sonic has been avoiding Amy a lot lately, and Amy's not sure how to take it. Who knows what reasons Sonic has behind his evasiveness? xSonAmyx


A Rose for a Rose 

It all began on one clear, spring night. I was lying in bed in my pink apartment, right next door to a blue apartment which housed who I thought was my hero. Lately, though, I have been deeply concentrating on all that has happened between he and I during my lifetime. When I am in danger, he rescues me. When I am in need of assistance, he assists me. I just wonder this... Why does he seem to reject me so? What did I ever do so wrong to be always pushed aside, like extra baggage?

I have been very curious of these things, and also whether I should keep liking him as I do. Maybe I should go on with my life, he does not seem to have time for me... Especially recently, I have done nothing to him, not even spoke to him, for he has been silent with me. He sees me walking down the street and dashes in the other direction. He sees me in my apartment window, daydreaming, and when I catch his eye, he turns away and runs inside. This is so different, he never ignored and avoided me quite like this.

As I was pondering over this, I heard gentle footsteps outside. Slowly, I walk over to my window and meaninglessly gaze into the cold air. I watch as the figure walks up the steps of his home and opens the door. He walks in and up to his living room, which I happen to have view of from my own window. After a couple minutes of silence, he comes back to the window, not noticing my hopeless stare, and sets down a flower pot. Out of his right hand gently falls a seed, what kind I do not know. He covers the seed with soil, gives it a small drink of pure water, and turns on the nearby lamp. He gently pats the soil with his hand. Then, he stretches and walks to his room, I can see just a bit from below, and turns out the lights. I lightly sigh and do the same.

The next day, I awoke bright and early as always, around seven today. I sit on the edge of my bed, quickly replaying all that was thought and done last night. After slipping on a soft pair of slippers, I go back to my window. The golden light of the sunrise dyed my pink fur, a relieving feeling of a beautiful new day. Today was perfect for a trip to the park, so I got in the shower to clean up. When I was finished, I put on a robe and went down for a quick breakfast. I then got dressed into my usual red dress with a white bottom, red hairband, and red and white boots. Walking out the front door, I believed that today, nothing could go wrong.

The park was very peaceful, being that all others were more than likely to still be in deep slumber. No one, from what I could tell, was there other than me. I took a slow stroll around, admiring every flower and tree, bird and cloud, and all of nature that I could see. A bit further into the park was an area slightly more dense with trees. I walked over roots, careful not to harm anything, and sat near my favorite tree in a small clearing. This tree was definately special. It stood tall among the trees, always blooming with lovely pink petals of blossoms. Though it was the only tree anywhere around here of its kind, it was always alone. No one seemed to ever take notice of the beauty of this tree. I could not imagine why, but for these reasons it has always been special to me, sharing my loneliness. Even with its loneliness, the tree still stood tall, waving to all that come into view. I do not understand how it can still be that cheerful, but it warms me so whenever I even lay my hand on its trunk.

This has been my favorite spot for the longest time, lying against the trunk of this tree, gently perched on its roots, going deep into my thoughts. I closed my eyes and listened to the wind rustling the leaves with its soft touch. Any moment here is priceless.

That is when I heard a sound from some close berry bushes. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up, looking directly at the bush from which the sound came. I stared as I got to my feet and started to tiptoe over to that bush. After only a few steps, I felt the wind pick up for a second as a sky blue light flashed past before my eyes. For a moment, I stared blankly at the direction in which he ran. A single, chilling tear ran down my cheek and I returned to my tree.

There I stayed for a few more hours, until the crowds picked up. It began to grow loud, even in the lonely clearing, so I waved goodbye to the tree as I walked out the back of the forest.

The rest of the day was spent in my apartment room. As night arose, I watched the blue apartment. The same as last night, he came up to the seed, gave it pure water, and turned on the lamp. As before, he also gently pat the plant and went to bed.

For a couple weeks, the exact same went on each night, I watched every time. Last night, I took my usual position at the window and watched the same careful, loving steps repeat once more. I could not help but be slightly envious of that plant, getting so much attention and tender care from him. By now, the plant was obviously growing, it had a spring green stem and green leaves surrounding the unopened bud. After he went to bed, I stayed awake just a little longer to gaze at the plant. As I watched, it moved. I looked more intently, and the healthy, cheerful leaves began to uncoil. Out of the leaves came a beautiful plant, a sparkling pink rose. It was the most lovely rose I laid my eyes upon. Perhaps thinking of this sight and my following thought as a dream, I drifted to a deep sleep.

When I finally awoke, it was practically noon. I could not believe how I had overslept so much. I decided to go out to eat lunch, so I went through normal morning routines and went outside.

The hunger of noon set in, so I made my way to a kind restraunt. I ordered, ate, and just let my mind take over.

When I was out, I looked to the sky and thought of what I could now do. So much was still soaring through my head, I could not stop thinking of it all. I had to go to another restful spot. Another perfect choice quickly came to mind, the far rock on the beach. This rock is out a bit into the ocean, always being splashed by the rising and receding tides and shining with the sunlight. Once again, I took a peaceful stroll to the area of which I desired.

Sitting atop that stone as it effortlessly breaks the waves, it reminds me so of how easily he seems to break my heart. Ever since his emerald eyes met mine, I adored every bit of him. Though now, every time those same eyes caught up to my own, he tears his gaze away, ever so quickly, startling and saddening me each time. At least I may be alone here, he knows not how to swim and fears most truely the water. I highly doubt he would even bother to look this way. Then again, I feel him, I believe he is still very close indeed. Whether I am right or wrong, he haunts my thoughts, even out of view, just not out of mind...

As the sky grew dark, and the sun went to sleep, I figured it must be awfully quiet at the park. With that, I patted the rock and set off to accompany my lonely friend.

When I managed to enter the far edge of the forest, it was really quite dark and cold, the only lights being the cresent moon and its many twinkling stars. I had not gone into these woods after sunset, so difficult it was to get around. As I slowly felt underneath my feet, I kept stumbling and tripping. It was even dark enough for me occasionally bumping into the surrounding trees.

For the many times I fell, this time awoke me. Again, I was surrounded in thought. While making my way through, my foot became stuck under an uprooted branch. Of course, I fell forward, but this time, down a small hill. I tumbled down the hill and landed on my stomache, blankly staring at the surroundings. I then noticed my confusion, I did not seem very fimiliar with this area. Looking all around me, I still found not a seed of rememberance. This is when I noticed that I was lost.

Climbing to my feet, I told myself not to panic, it would all be alright. I just could not help it, though. Sprinting in random directions, I hoped to find a lonely tree, but perhaps these hopes were to much, for I just became more lost by the minute. Then, I heard something. A meer footstep had startled me. I turned in time to see a dark figure, I could not describe the shape, run behind a tree. After a few moments of being paralyzed from fear of the unknown, I ran away from it. I ran as fast as I could, just kept running in one direction, thinking I could lose it as I had lost myself.

Out of breath, I stopped with one hand to a tree and the other to my knee for support. I stood up straight, somewhat happy to be alone. Suddenly, a warm feeling entered my body from but a soft touch on my arm. I swung around, hit the hand away, and ran again, wondering how in this world that thing caught up so quickly.

As I ran, I looked over my shoulder to see it chasing me, catching up to me, reaching for me. I screamed and took a quick turn. This gave me another moment away from it, which I used to run again. I kept running, but I was so tired. I stared into the distance and saw something, something fimiliar. The tree, my tree, was still standing tall and waving to me. To it I ran, into the clearing and straight to that tree. I flung my arms around its trunk, another tear leaving my face. Slowly, I slid to the ground and went to sleep, feeling much more safe with my friend who would never hurt me.

I do not know if I am dreaming or not. All I see is a bright, golden light, but it is not the sun, the sky is still dark around that same moon. I feel as if I am flying, high above this home of ours. I see my apartment, we are going to it. Outside my room, something opens the window and goes inside. The next thing I know, I am on top of my bed, my eyes closing.

Through my closed eyes, I see a bright light. As I opened my eyes, I knew it was the sun, it was not the same reassuring light from before. My room was colder than usual, the window that I always close previous to sleeping was ajar. I did not feel the cold, though, I was snuggled under many warm blankets. Slowly, I made my way to the window, took in the fresh air, and closed it.

Out of the corner of my eye, something sparkled. I turned toward my table and saw that amazing pink rose. Immediately, I looked out to the blue apartment, but the plant was not there. Again, I turned my attention to the rose. I walked over, sat beside it, and gently petted its petals. Right beside the rose was a pink petal, but it was a different one. I automatically thought of my tree, and, without thinking, threw my jacket over my clothes and ran out to the park.

The time was only around six thirty in the morning, the sun still rising, attempting to clear the fog. I went directly to the clearing and stopped in the middle when I arrived. Next to my tree was another being. At first, I was confused. No one ever came out this early, let alone to this tree. When I gazed upon the one patting my tree, though, I felt differently. The one beside the tree was none other than that blue hedgehog I have loved for so long. Slowly, he turned my way, and we were caught in what seemed like an endless stare. Finally, he moved toward me. Walking up to me, he did not change his view for a second, his eyes showing that he was sorry. He walked so close, we must have been not a foot apart. With one hand, he touched my shoulder, and a warm sensation filled me. At that point, I believed it all made sense, I knew why everything had happened. Before I could again revisit those thoughts, he took me in a loving embrace. Suddenly, before I knew what was happening, our lips met. I closed my eyes, placing my hands around him, and fully accepted this moment. For a moment like this, some people wait a lifetime. For that one special kiss, some people search forever. Now, forever is over, and he and I have both captured not only our first kiss, but our true love's heart as well.


End file.
